Look After You
by zeopurple
Summary: Jason finally gains the courage to tell Kim how he feels. Oneshot


**Author's note: **_Here's yet another one shot songfic, I was listening to The Fray and the song Look After You and after some thought decided the song was perfect for Jason/Kimberly. As always it's against the rules to post lyrics but with past songfics I've managed just fine without them and the meaning of the story still comes across so hope all you Jason/Kimberly fans will like it._

Jason watched Kimberly from across the room of the Youth Center. They were there to celebrate Jason, Adam and Tommy's recent win at the national championship where they had won the prize money to keep the children's shelter, Little Angel's Haven, open. He followed Kimberly's eyes and realized that she was watching as Tommy danced with Katherine.

"They seem really happy together," Kim remarked as Jason walked over to where she stood.

"Does that bother you?" Jason asked almost afraid to hear her answer.

"No, it's a relief actually, I was so afraid of how Tommy would react to seeing me again after that whole letter incident but he's moved on and I'm happy for him," Kim replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," Jason told her.

"Really, what'd you think there was going to be drama or something?" Kimberly questioned and then smiled.

"It's just that you and Tommy are both my best friends and I was afraid us coming back here would be weird for the two of you that's all," Jason said.

"Things are fine Scott, you don't have to worry, Tommy and I had a long talk and I apologized for the letter and all is forgiven, Tommy's happy and although things with my boyfriend in Florida didn't work out I'm actually happy being single," Kim told him.

Her last statement was something that Jason wished he didn't hear. It had taken him a long time to realize that his feelings for the former pink ranger were a lot deeper than friendship and he had finally convinced himself that she needed to know.

"Earth to Jason," Kim said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Kim, will you go for a walk with me there something I want to talk to you about," Jason said coming back to reality.

"Sure Jason, let's go," Kim said taking his arm as they walked out together.

Jason and Kim had been walking around the park for the past fifteen minutes in silence as Jason struggled with what to say.

"Ok Jason, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Jason questioned.

"Because you asked me here so we could talk and so far you haven't said anything now what's going on with you," she said.

"I was just wondering what your plans are now that the Pan Globals are over," Jason replied.

"Jason you could have asked me that back at the Youth Center, there has to be some other reason you asked me here," Kim told him.

"Man, I don't know why this is so hard," Jason said.

"Jason we've been best friends since kindergarten, we've always been able to tell each other anything, is this about what happened on Muiranthias cause I thought we went over this already, what happened isn't your fault," Kim replied.

"Kim, this has nothing to do with that, it's actually about you and me," Jason finally said.

"Am I missing something here?" Kim questioned.

"If I don't say this now, I'll never say it," Jason said with a sigh.

"Ok, you're really starting to freak me out," Kim told him.

"Kim, we've been friends for a long time and I've always looked after you like a big brother but things are different now, you don't need me for that anymore," Jason began.

"Jason, I'll always need you," she said.

"I love you Kimberly," he said finally forming the words and saying them out loud.

"I love you too Jason, you know that," she said.

"No, Kim, I'm in love with you, I know I continued to play the big brother role but inside I always wished that something would happen between us but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way and then Tommy came along and I saw how happy he made you so I put my feelings aside, Tommy became my best friend and I just became resigned to the fact that we would never be together and it's part of the reason I decided to join the Peace Conference because you had Tommy to look after you then and you didn't need me anymore and then you called me telling me that you weren't in love with Tommy anymore and I thought here's my chance to tell her how I feel but again it was too late and you were in love with someone else," Jason explained.

"Oh Jason, I don't know what to say," Kim said.

"I don't want this to change our friendship because you've always been the one I've run to when things are spinning out of control, you're the only one I turn to and I don't want to lose that but I love you and I know it may take some time but I want you to consider being with me, give me a chance to show you how good we could be together," Jason continued.

"When you said you wanted to talk to me this is the last thing I expected," Kim told him.

"I know it's a lot to take in, I'm not expecting an answer right away I just want you to think about," he replied.

"I don't need to think about it Jason, part of the reason I fell in love with Nick in Florida was because he reminded me so much of you, but he wasn't you, he didn't feel like home to me the way that you do, I know it sounds crazy Jason but when I think of home I always think of you, who else could have talked me into coming back here and facing Tommy after the letter," Kim said.

"Are you saying what I hope you're saying?" Jason asked.

"I want to be with you too, who better to trust my heart to than my best friend," she said as she leaned in closer to him.

"Then I guess there's only one thing left to do," Jason said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Jason," she said after the kiss ended.

"I love you too Kim, I'll always look after you," he said as they kissed again.


End file.
